trapped (a zadr fanfic)
by stacey.pickett.58
Summary: its been 7 years when zim finally decided not to conquer the earth. it wasn't because he was lazy, its because he developed a weird feeling that he has never experienced before. the only reason he keeps living. and despite the depression, despite the abusive invader that forcefully moved in, and despite all of the bullying, zim believes he has one last chance to achieve happiness
1. Chapter 1

"mooching asshole..." muttered a very irritated invader. he was in his lab trying to fix gir again only to be interrupted by the unwanted "visitor" Skoodge.

"HEY, FAILURE! GET IN HERE. NOW!"

I sighed in irritation and walked into his bedroom. "what the fuck do you want now?" he smirked at me with that stupid grin of his. "awwww doesn't my little pet like helping me? after all, I'm protecting our little secret..."

Zim sighed.

yea. he remembered.

Zim has been on this disgusting plant for a bout ten years now. about five years ago, he decided to give up on trying to destroy them all. it's not that he was lazy, he just found...a purpose to let the human race survive.

about two years ago, skoodge found out.

if the tallests found out, he'd be DEAD.

so skoodge has been using that as blackmail ever since.

Zim gritted his teeth. "I know i have to do it, but frankly, I'm getting tired of the shit." skoodge snarled "oh really? well maybe I should talk about my 'shit' with the tallests." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "fine... what can I do?"

skoodge smiled in triumph. "that's better. I have grown bored of this house. entertain me."

I grew nervous, knowing where this might lead... "how do I do that?"

he beckoned me to him. "let me show you..."

I slowly walked over to him cautiously, never leaving his gaze.

he smiled

"closer."

I obeyed reluctantly.

he lunged forward and sunk his sharp teeth into my neck, breaking skin.

I cried out in pain as the green blood poured down my neck, but not daring to pull away. he smiled against my skin and lapped up the blood with his snake like tongue. "you taste delicious, my pet"

I gnarled at him, shaking. "I-I'm not your p-pet."

he ran a talon like finger under my chin, leaving a scratch mark. despite myself, I shivered and let out a small whimper.

"you are what ever I say you are."

he sat back and waved me away. "now go clean up. your leaving a fucking mess."

I gave him my fiercest look, and walked out.

meanwhile, dib was in his lab, working on a special weapon that involves water.

yes, even after ten years, he was still obsessed with capturing Zim.

and, as far as he knew, he would be until the alien menace was stopped.

but lately, there's been a... change in the green menace. he was becoming quiet, and hasn't threatened anyone in months. he's even stopped scheming.

but that wouldn't stop dib. no, he would keep going until it was over.

he would be victorious.

"and where do u think your going?"

Zim turned around to face the irritating alien. "Skool."

skoodge snarled. "whatever. go."

Zim sighed and walked out the door.

Zim felt his neck; it was wrapped in bandages on the place where skoodge bit him. he hated drawing attention to himself, but he had to wrap up the wound.

he finally made it to skool and walked to his class without caring to pause for observations of the stupid children.

he didn't care anymore. it didn't even matter to him. fuck the world, fuck his mission, fuck the tallests. he didn't care.

but ...he had to please skoodge. if he didn't, skoodge would kill him for sure.

in all honesty, Zim was terrified of skoodge. every bruise, every wound, every gash he caused, strengthened zims fear of him.

he finally made it to ms. bitters and sat down at his desk. he knew dib was staring at him intently. he could feel his cold gaze. this continued the rest of the day.

'look at him' dib thought to himself.

'he's so... green'

then he noticed the bamdages. what happened to him? he could see the green blood stain soaked into the bandages. what could have caused that?

after class, dib walked over to him before Zim could get away.

"hello space boy."

Zim groaned an looked over at him boredly. "what do u want?"

dib smirked. "guess what I brought today?" Zim sighed and stood up.

"do I care?" dib reached in his back pack and pulled out a custom made water gun. "oh. I think you do." he smiled triumphantly. "this gun contains approximately 3 gallons of water. more than enough to fry you."

Zim turned to him sharply.

"you know what dib? I don't care anymore. do it. kill me. I no longer have the desire to take over this planet. get it? I'm done. so either kill me, or leave me alone." with that, Zim stomped away.

on his way home, he started crying.

it wasn't fair. his whole life, all he's tried to do is fight for his race. even though he was bad at it, he kept fighting.

why did everything want to hurt him?

he made sure to wipe away his tears before walking through his door. skoodge was waiting for him on the couch.

"what took you so long?" Zim didn't look at him. "that's how long skool takes. I can't help it."

skoodge stood up and snarled at him. "excuses excuses excuses." he looked Zim up and down. "your just a pathetic little shit. you know that?" skoodge stood up and walked up to Zim. "give me a real answer."

Zim was silent, not looking at him.

skoodge lost his patience. "look at me when I'm talking to you!" as he said that he slapped Zim across the face hard.

Zim staggered and shot a hand up to his cheek. skoodge raised a hand, ready to hit him again, but the door bell stopped him.

he didn't bother putting on his disguise.

he already knew who was at the door. the only person who would bother him.

dib.

as the pointy haired teenager walked up to the house, he noticed that Zim took down the protecting lawn nomes.

water gun in hand, he ringed the doorbell.

he was surprised when Zim answered with no disguise...

despite himself, his heart was racing when he opened the door.

but not out of fear.

about 5 years ago, Zim experienced a feeling he's never felt before.

he never would've guessed it would be with dib, but it was.

he tried to act as bored as he could.

"what."

Dib sneered, water gun still in hand.

"I just wanted to let u know that I'm not going to fall for the speech you gave me today."

Despite himself, zim smiled.

"is that so?"

dib smiled. "every word, you lizard."

Zim sighed. "we'll good to know, thanks for dropping by, see you at skool."

with that he closed the door.

skoodge laughed behind him.

"if you were strong, you would have captured him instead of letting pathetic feelings getting in the way."

what the fuck just happened?

did he really just give up?

was the speech he gave him real?

Dib walked home, a little disappointed that he didn't get to use his water gun...

he walked in the house, only to be stopped by Gaz.

"where the hell were you?"

dib sighed and passed her. "defeating the alien menace." Gaz laughed sarcastically. "let me guess. you didn't win."

Dib growled in frustration. "I will next time..." he could hear her laugh as he went up the stairs into his room.

he flopped on his bed, throwing the water gun to the side.

zim gave up on trying to destroying the world, so why didn't Dib feel like he won?

and what was up with the looks zim would give him every once in a while?

it wasn't hate like before, it was more like... neediness mixed with sorrow.

why the hell has he changed?

zim was in the base, continuing working on gir.

when skoodge came, he got tired of gir and deactivated him. zim has tried every day to fix him, but he hasn't succeeded yet...

Maybe he was worthless...

he glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. so he decided to go to bed.

how could he?

zim walked up to his room only to find skoodge, surrounded by shredded peices of clothing.

zims clothes.. every last piece of clothing he had left.

zim was absolutely speechless for several seconds before finding his voice.

"what...what the hell? what are you doing?!"

skoodge merely looked up and replied, "I got bored."

zim wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. but he couldn't. skoodge was far more powerful than him.

so he stomped out of the room. skoodge walked out boredly. "where are you going?" zim barely looked back.

"OUT."

he didn't know where he was going but he had to leave. why did this have to happen? maybe he should have stayed on foodcourtia ...

he stopped when he heard the loud sound of two humans yelling. he looked up to realize he was in front of the mall.

he remembered that he had no more clothes... might as well get some.

zim hated most of the clothing stores there. so drab and plain.

he finally settled on a store that sold weird clothing. in the past, he's noticed that the humans who wore this type of clothing were depressed or violent.

he thought about his life.

all the failures, all of the pain, all of the sorrow...

he looked up at the store and decided, this was the store for him.

the next day, dib decided he would find out what was wrong with the alien once and for all.

he entered the class room, but zim wasn't there. it wasn't until class had already started when zim walked in.

Dib was in complete shock.

zim was wearing a black shirt that cut off just above the belly button. it read 'fuck the free world' the sleeves were fishnets with fingerless gloves at the end. he had on black ripped up skinny jeans underneath a bright pink and black mini skirt. instead of his usual hair, he had a black emo cut hair that covered his right eye.

every one stared at him as he sat down.

he stayed still for a moment then looked around at the staring humans.

"what the fuck are you bastards looking at?"

they all looked down almost simultaneously. except for Dib. he continued to stare at zim.

zim caught his eye and stared back. he slowly smiled a sharp toothed smile. but it was far from friendly. it was a hateful venomous smile that scared Dib to the point where he looked down.

zim snickered. and without knowing it, a thought flashes through his head: "he looks so cute when he's scared"

he shook the thought out of his head.

but it didn't leave

=======hey every one! Im just a fellow fangirl who loves ZADR:) tell me what you think. Should I continue? Any ideas of what you want to see? Tell me in the comments and please rate:)

ill see u later:)==========


	2. Chapter 2

zim burst through the doors of his house, surprising scoodge.

he strode In confidently. with both anger and fear, he announced "IM HOME" he almost threw himself on the arm chair, slamming his feet on the table showing off his heavy black boots that went up to his knees. He snatched the remote and turned the tv to the angry monkey show, laughing as the monkey growled at the camera.

Scoodge slowly walked over, with a look of surprise and anger.

Zim could feel the cold stare bore into his head, but he was determined to show no fear.

Scoodges' sneer slowly turned into a sharp toothed evil grin.

"Well well well. So we think we're brave, do we?" Zim tried to ignore him, hoping that scoodge didn't notice how bad his hands were shaking.

Scoodge moved closer. "And what did we think we would accomplice? Hmm? Did you think anything would change, just because you decide to dress like a human faggot?"

He leaned closer and closer to Zims ear, smiling wickedly. Zim forced himself to look strait forward. Scoodge leaned in until his mouth was right beside Zims ear.

"well it WONT." He growled. "your a FAILURE. your WEAK. your a WASTE of LIFE. And you ALWAYS will be." Scoodge smirked as Zims eyes began to water. Scoodge leaned closer and traced Zims ear with his tongue and smirked when zim shivered. "You're nothing but a SLAVE. Do you understand? you're SCUM."

Zim turned his head away from scoodge. "...n-no I'm n-not" he whispered. Scoodge stood back up, hands on hips. "Excuse me? What was that?" Zim half looked at him. "...no I'm not" he said a little bit louder, voice shaking.

Scoodge laughed. "Oh is that so?"

"...yes! Zim is not a failure!" Zim yelled, speaking in third person for the first time in years.

Scoodge growled and grabbed Zims throat and lifted him in the air, choking him. Zim frantically tried to pull scoodges' hands away, but could not succeed. Scoodge brought his face dangerously close. Zim could feel scoodges' warm foul breath on his face.

"Tell me what you are" scoodge growled. Zim looked into his dark red eyes, not daring to speak. Scoodge tightened his grip on Zims throat, causing him to gag.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!"

Tears streamed down zims face, burning his skin. "I'm...I'm a s-slave..." He finally choked out.

"WHAT ELSE?" Scoodge screamed.

"I-I'm a...a failure..."

Scoodge threw him across the room, shattering the glass table zim landed on. Zim screamed in pain.

Scoodge took a step closer. "THAT'S RIGHT. What a good little PET." he started to violently kick him in the ribs, smiling. Zim cried out with every kick. When scoodge was finally done, he turned and started to walk away before turning his head slightly. "And that's all you'll ever be."

Zim laid there. Unable to breath, unable to think. Covered in shards of glass, and gashes. Shaking and crying as almost every inch of him bled. He couldn't move any part of his body for several minutes. He looked down at his bleeding wrists and realized he needed to bandage himself up before he bled to death.

But then a thought crossed his mind.

Did he even want to live? It would be so much easier to just lay there and welcome death. He would be free from all of the pain. All of the suffering. All of the abuse.

He would be free.

He closed his eyes, almost smiling, just waiting to die.

But as he closed his eyes, he saw a face. With a very large head. The face looked at him smiling with triumph. The face said "I'll never leave you alone until I win, space boy!"

Zims eyes snapped open. No. He couldn't die.

If only for that one person, he couldn't do it.

Not yet.

He slowly lifted his head, wincing at the pain. He took a deep breath as he lifted his shaking arm. He tried to use it for support to stand up, but the pain was too much. He lifted his other hand and grabbed at the couch, staining it with blood. He grabbed at it with the other hand and slowly pulled himself up.

He sat for a moment, regaining strength. He shakily stood up, almost falling again.

He took a deep breath as he started moving his right foot.

Okay so far.

When confident, he moved his left leg. He gasped as he almost fell, but caught himself. He finally started moving smoother towards the bathroom.

With each step, pain shot through his body like electricity.

He got closer and closer to the door, feeling confident with each step. He almost fell every few steps, but he was determined to stay standing.

With every ounce of strength he had left, he finally made it to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, locking it. He looked into the mirror and gasped at what he saw.

His entire body was covered with blood and bruises. His clothes were ripped to shreds and barely hung onto his body at all. His jeans and shirt where torn almost everywhere, revealing deep gashes. His wig was not even there. His skirt was so full of holes he knew he wouldn't be able to fix it. At least his boots where ok...

He was relieved that he had more than this outfit.

He painfully reached down to the drawer and pulled out bandages and disinfectant spray.

It took him about 15 minutes to undress himself so he could bandage up every inch. Then it took him maybe an hour to actually bandage himself and wash his wounds. When he was done he looked in the mirror. What he saw immediately made him throw up all over the counter. He ran to the toilet and vomited for a full five minutes before standing up and wiping his mouth.

"Your so pathetic..." He said out loud to his reflection shakily. "Why can't you be strong?"

He looked at himself angrily as he sobbed, as if it would change anything.

He knew one day that scoodge would finally kill him. It was only a matter of time.

And he accepted it.

But until that day came, he had to try to achieve the last chance at happiness he had. He at least wanted to die happy.

He suddenly realized how tired he was, but he couldn't go to his room. To do so would mean that he would have to pass scoodge. And he did NOT want him to see him like this. He didn't want to hear his smart ass remark about how weak he was.

So he laid down on the cold tile and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
